


Something Exciting

by Tillymint



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillymint/pseuds/Tillymint
Summary: Bernie never met Alex but she met Serena while married to Marcus - will they start an affair?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone would like to read more let me know and I’ll carry it on.

The day had started like any other but was to end like none before. 

“We can’t have another admission so quickly” Serena complained, “we’ve been at capacity three times already today, each time we discharge someone we fill straight back up.” 

“Yes but you know we love a challenge Serena” Raf said while laughing. 

“I’ll agree to disagree” Serena mumbled back. 

The day panned out just as Serena had predicted, they spent it at full capacity, back to back surgeries, admissions and discharges. She was happy when it was time to go home. 

It was still out by the time she reached her car, there was nobody else around as she tried the ignition. It didn’t start. 

“No, don’t do this to me” Serena shouted at the steering wheel. “Stupid car” she muttered as she got out searching for her phone. 

“Engine been growling or whining?” Came an unfamiliar voice. 

She turned round to see something spectacular standing in front of her. A tall, slim blonde woman, same age as her. Serena’s heart missed a beat. She had to focus hard on what had been said to her. 

Serena sooner realised that this gorgeous woman in front of her was her new colleague, Bernie Wolfe, ex Army. 

Serena quickly answered her questions, she felt nervous. Serena was enjoying this new feeling until Bernie mentioned she was married. For some reason Serena couldn’t explain it hurt her more than she admitted.


	2. Chapter 2

The past couple of days had past quickly and Serena had barely seen Bernie. She passed her in the corridor, on the way to theatre, arriving and leaving the hospital but she hadn’t had time to properly speak to her after that initial meeting. That was until she was working with her. 

“Welcome to the mad house” Serena said catching Bernie’s eye. 

“Good to be of help” Bernie said, “now where do you want me?” 

Serena thought of many answers to this, but she realised those thoughts needed to stay inside her mind. She could feel herself blushing at the thought. She had never felt like this ever. It was exciting. 

“Serena, are you feeling ok? You’re a little flushed” Bernie said with a hint of concern. 

“I’m fine” Serena stuttered. “If you could have a look at bed five for me that would be great.” 

Bernie nodded as she picked up a file and wandered over to the other side of the ward to assess her patient. Serena watched Bernie walk away, she couldn’t help but watch her hips as she swayed. ‘She’s perfect’ Serena thought. 

It was a couple of seconds before Serena realised she was still staring, she moved quickly to the nurses station, every so often letting her gaze rise back to the gorgeous blonde working on her ward. 

Serena had done so well all afternoon or so she thought. It was late into the shift when Serena finally managed to get some time and catch up with some work in her office. She still kept taking stollen glances at Bernie through the door. 

Serena held her gaze a little to long and noticed she had been caught. Bernie smiled and headed straight towards her. Serena felt her heart rate increasing. She felt nervous. She felt excited. 

“Is there anything I can do for you?” Bernie said, her voice husky, leaning against the door frame of the office. Serena felt herself melting.

“No, I think everything is under control” Serena said holding her gaze. 

Bernie used her finger to slowly trace the outline of the door frame. She caught Serena looking but didn’t say anything. She matched the other consultants eye without blinking. 

“If everything is under control, then” Bernie started still her voice husky, she paused watching Serena’s reaction. She was hard to read. 

Serena felt like her heart was going to stop. Was she imagining it. This gorgeous blonde woman stood in front of her was making her lose her mind.

Bernie walked forward, headed straight towards Serena. She placed a finger on the side of the desk, tracing her way towards Serena. She placed herself on the edge of the desk allowing her leg to touch Serena’s. 

Serena let out an audible gasp but didn’t move her leg. The touch of Bernie’s leg on hers felt like a bolt of electricity. It was that moment she knew she needed more.


	3. Chapter 3

“She’s married” kept running through Serena’s head. She was finding hard to remember that fact. Her she was, just starting out in her fifties and she was going weak at the knees for a woman, a married woman. 

Serena looked up and caught Bernie’s eyes, it was in that moment Serena saw Bernie knew what she was doing. 

She didn’t have chance to say anything as Bernie moved to the other chair in the room. 

“How’s the paper work going?” She asked casually. 

Serena coughed before answering, “not bad, not most of it’s completed. Another half an hour or so and I should be ready to leave” she said keeping her eyes fixed on the paper on her desk. 

“I’ve just about finished, how about we get a drink?” Bernie said with confidence. 

“Do you not have to get back for your husband?” Serena asked, a pang if jealousy altered her voice. 

“I probably should but I think I’d have more fun going out with you for a drink” Bernie said a smile etched on her face. 

Serena was shocked at the response. She wanted this but she also knew Bernie was married, married to a man. She surely couldn’t be contemplating agreeing to this, could she? 

“A drink would be great, as long as you are sure?” Serena asked a little hesitantly. 

Bernie rose from her chair and walked across to Serena, she bent down so Serena could feel her breath on the side of her neck. She breathed in the scent of Bernie and she thought she would go mad, she smelt amazing. 

“I’ve never been more sure of anything. You’ve driven me wild all day” Bernie said in a whisper. 

Serena felt her breathing intensify. 

“I need you Serena, I want you” Bernie said, her lips so close to Serena’s ear. 

Serena stammered, “what, what about your husband?” She didn’t really want to ask but she needed to be certain. 

“Long story” Bernie pulled away a little bit Serena grabbed at her hand to keep her close. 

“We’ve not been together in years, it’s just for ease. He’s never made me feel like this in all those years of marriage” Bernie said. 

Serena nodded. “Drink then?” 

“How about skip the drink for now and find somewhere we can be alone?” Bernie said, her voice showing a little uncertainty now. 

“I thought you’d never ask” Serena said and she touched Bernie’s thigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Bernie led the way out of the ward, Serena following close behind but not close enough to arouse any suspicions.

“What are you doing?” Bernie internalised as she walked. “You’re married. Married to a man Berenice and here you are leading Serena, someone you barely know to somewhere you can be alone. What are you doing? You are playing with fire” she thought as she reached a store cupboard far enough away from the ward nobody would find them. 

She slowly opened the door, leaving the light switched off, she left enough room for Serena to follow her in. The door closed behind them. Leaving Serena with her back against the door with Bernie stood in front of her. 

“Now what” Serena was in the process of saying when Bernie moved forward and kissed her. It was a passionate kiss, Serena was taken aback first. She felt Bernie pull away, Serena knew she didn’t want that to happen. She pulled Bernie closer, she returned the kiss, her hands pulling Bernie’s body onto her. 

Bernie was the first to pull away. “Wow” she said in a whisper. 

“Wow” Serena mirrored back. 

They stood in silence until Serena’s pager went. 

“I have to go” Serena said after checking the page. Bernie nodded as she watched Serena go. 

“What are you playing at. You can’t do this. You’re married. You need to stop this now, even though it was amazing” Bernie internalised. She stayed in the store cupboard for a couple of minutes pacing back and forth struggling with knowing what she had just done. 

She made her way back to the ward, her mind not focusing on anything but what she had been up to all day. The flirting with Serena. The teasing her. The kissing her. Now she was feeling guilty. She didn’t know why she had done what she had. She never thought she would ever. 

When she got back to the ward, she noticed everything seemed under control. Serena was stood at the nurses station, she looked up when she saw Bernie and smile. 

Bernie looked away without returning the smile. She walked straight past Serena without acknowledging her. 

Serena felt like she had been punched, not ten minutes ago she had been kissed by Bernie, now here she was ignoring her. 

Serena watched her from across the ward. She noticed she buried herself in her work, refusing to look up in any direction Serena might have been. 

Bernie had finished discharging her patient when Serena approached her. 

“We need to talk” Serena said with authority. 

“I’m busy” Bernie said as she walked past Serena, leaving her stood near the empty bed, with her mouth open taken a back. A hundred thoughts running through her head, a thousand emotions running through her heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Everytime Bernie closed her eyes, she saw Serena staring back at her. Her face so hurt, her eyes so sad. Bernie felt awful. She wanted nothing more than to apologise but she knew that she couldn’t risk going near Serena. She wanted her. She wanted her badly. 

Days had passed with Bernie continuing to ignore Serena. At first she had tried to get her to speak. To ask questions but she was losing a battle. She gave up. It hurt to admit but she did. Serena felt she was worth more than that. 

The day had started off like any other day. The rush of the ward as busy as ever. Serena looked up to see Bernie entering the ward, she kept her head down and headed to the opposit side of the ward. Something she had done every day they worked together. 

Serena was about to sigh when something caught her eye. Well it was someone rather than something. Stood at the nurses station was a told slim built woman. Serena hazarded a guess she was in her late forties. There was no denying it this woman was gorgeous. Serena had never been into woman before. She wasn’t sure what had happened when she met Bernie but now she felt her heart race when she saw a beautiful woman. 

Serena didn’t notice Bernie watching her with a fixed stare. Serena didn’t notice anyone as she made her way towards the woman, she just hoped she wasn’t a patient. 

“Hi, can I help you?” Serena asked.   
The blonde woman turned around quickly to answer Serena, she held her hand out, “hi, I’m Olivia and I’ve an appointment with a Ms Wolfe about some possible equipment for the ward” 

Serena smiled. She knew she could have some fun here. “I’m Ms Campbell, you can call me Serena though, I’m the lead on this ward, would of be possible to join your meeting?” Serena asked, smiling sweetly. 

“Oh yes, the more the merrier” Olivia replied. Serena was sure but she thought she winked at her. 

Serena steered Olivia in the office and paged Bernie. 

Within seconds Bernie was in the office. Her eyes like ice. Her face as cold as stone. The anger clearly etched on her face. 

“Bernie, this is Olivia” Serena said stepping closer, placing her hand on Olivia’s lower back. 

“Nice to meet you” Bernie growled clearly annoyed. 

Throughout the meeting Serena continued to flirt openly with Olivia who returned the flirting. Bernie didn’t look at Olivia once but kept her eyes on Serena the whole time. 

“Well thank you Olivia, that was very good. I will definitely be in touch” Serena said. 

“We could discuss it over dinner?” Olivia asked. 

Serena leaned forwarded and whispered something in her ear not loud enough for Bernie to hear. She felt her heart break. 

Once Olivia left, Serena sat in the chair watching Bernie tap her pen on the desk. 

“What was that?” Bernie asked. 

“Nothing” was all Serena managed to say. 

Bernie sighed

“Don’t you dare” Serena said. 

Bernie held her hands up. 

“You’re right” She said as she got up and moved closer to Serena. She sat herself in front of her on the desk. 

“It’s just” Bernie started but didn’t finish. 

Serena kissed her. Bernie didn’t pull away. She kissed her back. It felt right. In that moment she didn’t think about being married. About Marcus. All she knew was this felt right. Kissing Serena felt normal. She wanted to keep the feeling. She knew no matter what happened after today. She could never not have Serena in her life.

“Perfect” Bernie whispered. “You are perfect.”


End file.
